


You Have Some Explaining to Do!

by jojo212



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo212/pseuds/jojo212
Summary: Tony's reaction to the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier





	You Have Some Explaining to Do!

The silence of the hospital room was only disturbed by the constant beeping of the heart monitor and the soft music coming from the speakers.  Sam Wilson was content to read while waiting for his new friend to wake up.

“On your left” came a soft mumble from the bed that had Sam perking up a bit, but the figure otherwise stayed silent and still, but for the faint smirk playing on his lips.  Sam was about to relax back in his chair when the door burst open and a figure came storming in.  Sam jumped up and was ready to fight, but did not move when the person started ranting.

“STEVEN GRANT! YOU HAVE SOME MAJOR GROVELING TO DO!” the person, who Sam now recognized as Tony Stark, yelled at the man in the bed.  “How dare you crash another fucking plane into another fucking body of water?!  You know you did not have a good track record with those kinds of things!”  Tony was still yelling and now standing at the other end of his bed.  Steve calmly looked at the irate man, making no move to defend his actions. 

“A call would have been nice, you know?  ‘Hey, I’m currently a fugitive.  Fury is dead.  SHELID is HYDRA.  Fury isn’t dead, and neither is my best friend.  I’m going to go stop HYDRA from killing millions of people.’ Something like that would have been nice.  But NO!  I had to find out from JARVIS, who I apparently need to have keep an eye on you.  Steve, I got a call from Natasha. NATASHA, Steve!  Nothing from you!  She told me that you went down with the helicarrier and there was no sign of you.  You have some major groveling, explaining, and apologizing to do!  Bruce, Thor, Clint, and Pepper are all on their way, just so you know.”  The last bit of information had Steve flinching.  Thor would probably crush him with his hugs and give him a headache from all the blubbering the demigod was sure to do.  Bruce would give him a disappointed sigh.  Clint was curse him out.  Pepper would scold him.

Tony wasn’t finished quite yet, “What if something happened?!  Steve you were shot twice and had some many broken bones…”

Steve finally saw fit to interrupt his husband’s rant, “Tony,” he said.

Tony continued on like he didn’t even hear him, which he probably didn’t, “If it weren’t for the serum…”

“Tony,” Steve said a little louder.

Still Tony continued on, “You could have died Steve!  I would’ve been left alone.  I wouldn’t be able to do that…”

“TONY!” Steve interrupted his husband.  “I love you and I’m ok.” Steve said holding his arms open.  Tony rushed to him and got into the bed curling up next to his husband.

“I love you too, you big lug,” Tony mumbled into Steve’s chest.

“I apologize for the surprise my irate wife must have given you,” Steve addressed Sam.

“Hey,” came the mild protest.

“No problem.” Sam brushed off the apology.  “I had no idea Captain America and Iron Man were married,” he mentioned.

“Not many know,” Tony was still curled into his husband.

“With that scene you made, that might not be so true,” Steve chuckled.

“I’m sorry that I was concerned about my husband, who saw fit to not inform me about the happenings of his life anymore,” Tony huffed.  “Besides, you think SHEILD hasn’t cleared the floor and given Captain America his own floor,”

Steve rolled his eyes, “So…when are the others getting here?” Steve was nervous about their reactions.

Tony laughed at his anxiety, “I told them to hold off for a bit.  They’ll be here in about an hour.”  Tony gave him a chaste kiss before turning his attention to Sam.  “You, if you come by one of my labs for a few hours, I can build you a new set of wings within two weeks,”

“What?  Really?” Sam was astonished. 

“Yeah, of course.  Think of it as a thank you for helping my husband.  Also, I have the perfect job for you if you’re ever in need of one.” Tony was relaxing back into his husband’s arms again.

“What job?” Sam was curious.

“Husband babysitting,” Tony replied with a smirk gracing his face.  Steve rolled his eyes and let out a fond chuckle.

The trio fell into a peaceful silence for a while before Steve addressed his husband.

“Tony,”

“Mhmm,” Tony was snuggled back into his chest, eyes closed, just content to be with his husband after the stressful day.

"In light of informing you about my life, I just wanted to let you know…”

 “That you’re going to go look for Bucky,” Tony interrupted.  “JARVIS has been tracking him since everything happened.  Also, JARVIS has erased all of the files about the Avengers off the internet,”

 “Thank you Tony,” Steve placed a soft kiss on the top of his head.

 “You’re welcome, now sleep.  You have a half hour until the others arrive.”

Steve settled back into his bed, “I love you Tony Stark Rogers,”

"I love you too, Steve.  Now seriously, go to sleep,”

Steve chuckled before obeying his husband’s orders.


End file.
